


Just Say Yes

by Too_Many_Seeds



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bunker Smut, F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Seeds/pseuds/Too_Many_Seeds
Summary: John is determined to get the Deputy to..."atone". Oh, the games they play to pass the seven years in the bunker.





	Just Say Yes

She bit her lip, trying to hide the pitch of her noises as she felt the edge barreling towards her. His fingers, lazy but potent, curved slightly as they thrust inside her, and she arched upwards as they brushed against sensitive spots her own fingers were too short to reach. 

She couldn’t hide the gasp she gave when he tweaked her nipple, jolting at the pleasant surprise and feeling everything tighten and  _tighten_  and just one more push and she’d unravel and it was perfect and -

John sighed, the sound almost believably regretful, and pulled away. 

A wild protest spilled from her throat as she tugged against the rope; and perhaps if she were any stronger, she would have broken the bedhead with her struggles. John, the smug bastard that he was, sat back on the mattress calmly, looking somehow dignified despite being as bare as she was. 

After a few moments, the phantom pleasure seeped away; the ebb torturous as she felt it fade and leave her with the brunt of her arousal again - the ache emboldened now by the denial. She ceased tugging at the rope, sagging in her bonds, and her spread legs squirmed; trying to see whether she could steal any pleasure by squeezing her thighs closed. 

A hand closed down over her knee before she could manage it, firmly keeping her in place. 

“None of that, thank you,” John scolded her, though his tone was deceptively light. “You know better.” 

Rook huffed, glaring up at him, though she knew the simmer of desire in her expression was likely hindering the effectiveness of her temper. As it was, he simply smiled at her. 

“You know what you need to say,” he said, and she vaguely knew that the phrase worked both ways; a prompt for their little game and the reminder that she could end it in an instant. 

In a startling display of maturity, she poked her tongue out at him. 

“Go fuck yourself,” she replied, flashing him a smug cheshire grin. 

He sighed again, and if she didn’t know him, he might have convinced her he was actually regretful. 

“Pity,” John said, lying through his teeth. “But now, why would I need to fuck myself when I’ve already fucked you?” 

His hand trailed up the side of her inner thigh, the touch so very potent given her sensitivity. She hissed as he bypassed where she wanted him most and he brushed against the seed that had spilled from her and was cooling on her skin. He gathered some on his finger and slowly pushed it back inside her, making her rock her hips back up into the barely-there stretch. 

“Can you even remember what it was like right now?” John asked, soft and musing as he lazily toyed with her as though her nerves weren’t on fucking  _fire. “_ Being able to just…cum like you want to?” He pulled back, bracing his hands on either of her thighs, keeping her apart while he flashed her a grin. “Just say ‘yes’, darling, and I’ll let you. Oh, I’ll let you cum to your heart’s content, I promise you that.” 

It was tempting, she wasn’t going to lie. An hour of constant teasing and denial would do that. But where was the fun in giving in so quickly? She’d once lasted three hours holding off; this would be a poor effort. 

Rook made a show of pursing her lips and shaking her head. He hummed, hand gently stroking her inner thigh as he pushed her legs wide apart again. 

“No? You don’t want that?” He asked, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss by her navel and beginning the trail down. “You don’t want to cum squealing like a good girl around my cock?” He huffed as his words made her squirm. “I thought you wanted to be my good girl; so pretty and perfect when you cum like I tell you to.” 

He was holding her gaze before he broke off to dip down between her thighs, and she inhaled sharply at the first teasing stroke of his tongue between her folds. She couldn’t hold back the broken moan when he darted up to briefly flick against her clit - giving her a quick taste of frayed, sharp pleasure - before he drew away, making her try to buck her hips up against his bracing hands. 

She groaned when his tongue slowly pushed inside her, brushing teasingly against the sensitive sides of her walls. A finger tapping against her clit make her jolt, and she gasped, rocking up into the touch. 

“Shit!” Rook hissed, tugging against the rope as though she were trying to reach down and push him closer to her or drag him up to kiss him furiously again. 

She rocked against him, his hold giving her enough leeway to at least move with the slow brushes of his tongue. The finger on her clit began to circle, trailing back and forth around the base in a way that made the nerves feel like fire; like something molten shooting right inside her and making everything tense and tense and  _tense._

Fuck, but she was tightening up again as the edge came closer, and she knew he could feel it; could feel how she was clenching down around his tongue and there was a strange mix of terror and pleasure in her stomach because it was only a matter of time and he was speeding up, taking her closer and closer and-

“Fuck,  _don’t_ -!” Rook hissed to no avail as he pulled away again, and she gave a wild cry of denial that broke off in a whimper as it began; the horrible draining feeling of pleasure just…  _fading_. His hands held her hips down firmly; leaving her unable to even rock her hips to try and chase a shred of pleasure.  

She sagged again in her bonds, head falling back against the bedhead as she caught her breath. She bit her lip to hold back a sob as the demanding and unfulfilled ache returned full force, and her hips squirmed under his hold, just trying to gain any sort of traction. 

“You know what you have to say,” John repeated the prompt and the question, as he always did for her. “Are you going to say it for me, darling? Are you going to atone?” 

_Nope_ , she tried to say, but the words wouldn’t come. Rook grimaced, suspecting now that she would not be holding off for three hours this time. There was always a stage in this game they played where her own body started to betray her; started to claw control from her so she couldn’t keep them suffering. 

And like a hound to the scent, John reached forward and pressed his lips to hers; soft and warm but the taste of herself on his tongue was depraved and she loved it. He pulled away to rest his forehead on hers, staring down at her. 

“Just say ‘yes’,” he said again, but it sounded like a plea; his own expression haggard and she realised the denial was taking a toll on him too. “I want to let you cum, I want to  _feel_ you cum on my cock again, darling. Can you do that?” He leaned down to brush his lips over hers again, ever so gently. “For me?” 

Oh, fuck it. Three hours was overrated anyway. 

“ _Yes_ ,” she breathed, catching him in another quick kiss before he pulled away. 

He sighed, relieved at the sound of his beloved word on his beloved’s lips, and nudged her leg back open wide with his knee; releasing her hip to brace himself above her. 

Rook’s head tilted back at the stretch of him inside her. It couldn’t have been more than half an hour since he’d last had her stretched out around him, but her sensitivity was on a high setting thanks to his denial. He hummed as he settled inside her, catching her lips in another kiss as he began to rock back and forth, barely missing a beat. 

He started slow, as he always did; eager to build the anticipation, but she jerked underneath him, nipping at his lip in a flash of irritation. He’d already built enough anticipation with the hour of teasing, she didn’t need any more of it. 

“I’ve said ‘yes’,” she reminded him, legs coming up to wrap around his waist insistently. “Fuck me properly, John or let me go so I can take care of it myself.” 

He huffed out a laugh at her words, but reached up and undid the rope holding her bound anyway. Her arms finally freed, she ignored the ache of her muscles and latched them onto his shoulders; nails digging deep as he sped up, giving her the sharper, deeper thrusts that she had been looking for.

She arched forward, leaning into his touch and falling into the rhythm of each roll of his hips; her walls clenching around him, so close to the recent denial, and wanting more and more and everything he could give her. 

He was reaching deep inside her with every thrust, and perhaps she might have been embarrassed by the squelching sound - courtesy of the dripping evidence of her teased arousal - but the impending release was distracting her well enough from any sort of shame. 

His hand flew to her hip - his own release approaching after watching her writhe as he drove her to the edge time after time - and he held her in a bruising grip, rolling her along with each thrust of his hips and reveling in the sweet little gasps and groans she gave him. 

She could feel herself tightening around him, each brush of him inside her,  _against_ her, coaxing her just that little bit closer. One of her hands left his shoulders and trailed down to where they were joined, and she gasped as she reached up to circle her clit; the touch leaving that familiar burning heat growing like an itch until she was close to whining. 

“There we are,” John murmured, breathless but staring down at her intently; keen to drink in the sight of her unraveling again; a sight he would never grow tired of. “Be a good girl for me.” He brushed his lips against hers, swallowing her staggered gasp as she felt herself teetering on the edge, and her eyes flew shut, savouring the feeling as he pulled back and whispered, “Cum for me, darling.” 

The ball of tension, an hour in the making, unraveled in waves; harsh and rippling as though her own body were trying to punish her for suffering through the denial. She gave a broken keen as she shook through the release and John hissed at the feeling of her clamping down around him; his thrusts coming to a halt as he too found his release, spending inside her. 

The ripples gradually faded, and she slumped back against the mattress, twitching slightly in the aftershock. John sighed, withdrawing and she winced at the feeling of his seed seeping out of her again. He stood, and thankfully quickly returned with a damp cloth, set on carefully cleaning her properly. He knew she hated getting the sheets dirty, after all. 

He soon joined her; coaxing her under the blanket and gathering her close to him. She hummed contently in her afterglow, basking in the warmth of him in the otherwise cold and uninviting bunker walls. 

“You gave in quicker than usual,” John commented, and there was just the hint of smugness about him. “Only an hour? Off your game, darling?” 

She scowled, reaching up to flick at his forehead and laughing at the spluttering sound he gave. 

“Maybe you’re just so irresistible?” Rook said, heavy on the sarcasm. 

John barked out a laugh, the sound loud in the echoing bunker walls. 

“Perhaps,” he replied, nodding. “As prideful as it sounds.” 

She peered up at him, a suspiciously mischievous glint in her eye.

“Oh? Maybe you just need to atone,” Rook suggested innocently, “and we’ll see how long  _you_ hold out for.” 

The look he gave her in reply told her just how very amenable he was to  _that_ idea. 

It was going to be a fun seven years, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
